callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Berlin
in Call of Duty: World at War compared to the real variant.]] Berlin is the capital of Germany. In the past it served as the capital of Nazi Germany; Later, half of it was the capital of East Germany. Berlin is featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: World at War, World at War DS, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''and ''Call of Duty: WWII. In game Call of Duty In the original Call of Duty, in the campaign mission Berlin, Alexei Ivanovich Voronin and his unit make their way up to the Reichstag, eliminating all the Germans there and bringing the Soviet flag to the roof, ending the Russian campaign. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, much of the Russian campaign takes place in Berlin. The player takes control of Dimitri Petrenko in the missions "Ring of Steel", "Eviction", "Heart of the Reich", and "Downfall". Petrenko helps to eliminate the remaining SS Honor Guards in the Reichstag, but is wounded by a German soldier just before he is about to raise the Soviet flag on top of the Reichstag. Reznov runs over and starts slashing and stabbing the unfortunate trooper, kicking him off the roof. Reznov cuts down the Nazi flag, encouraging Petrenko with comments that he can claim victory for Russia by placing the Hammer and Sickle flag on top of the Reichstag. Despite Petrenko's injuries he manages to place the Soviet flag. In Call of Duty: World at War there is also a multiplayer map called Downfall, based on the campaign level. This is the largest map in the game, it is also set around the Reichstag. Though the map is more like the Heart of the Reich since it is set around the Reichstag instead of inside. Another map, "Dome", is set on the domed area on top of the Reichstag. The Zombies map Verrückt takes place at the Wittenau Sanitorium in Berlin. Call of Duty: Black Ops The first appearance of Berlin in a non-World War II Call of Duty is in the map Berlin Wall, which is featured in the First Strike map pack. Kino der Toten is also set in Berlin, as well as the remastered Verrückt. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In Modern Warfare 3, the city is attacked by Russian Troops as part of World War III. It appears in the mission "Scorched Earth", and also in the Spec Op missions "Little Bros" and "Invisible Threat". Call of Duty: WWII Multiplayer In Call of Duty: WWII, the multiplayer map "Flak Tower" is set in Berlin. Nazi Zombies The Nazi Zombies map "The Shadowed Throne" of The War Machine map pack is set in the Allied invasion of Berlin. Gallery MW3conceptinvasion.jpg|Concept art of Berlin in Modern Warfare 3. MW3Berlin.jpg|Berlin Concept Art. Helicopter approach Scorched Earth MW3.png|American Little Birds flying over Berlin. Trivia Call of Duty: World at War *In co-op campaign, the terrain is foggy around the Reichstag, however, in singleplayer, it is perfectly clear. Category:Locations Category:World War II Category:World War III Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Locations Category:Call of Duty: WWII Locations Category:Call of Duty Locations